Reggie In Wonderland
Reggie in Wonderland is a parody of the Walt Disney animated classic Alice In Wonderland. 'CAST' Reggie Rocket (Rocket Power) as Alice Buster Baxter (Arthur) as The White Rabbit Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) as The Mad Hatter Brian Griffin (Family Guy) as The March Hare Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as The Dormouse Salem (Sabrina the Animated Series) as The Cheshire Cat Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) as The Caterpillar Ray (The Princess and the Frog) as The Caterpillar as a Butterfly Betty DeVille (Rugrats) as The Queen of Hearts Prince Tuesday (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) as The King of Hearts Sharky and Bones (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as Tweedledee and Tweedledum Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as The Walrus Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) as The Carpenter Oyster Babies as Themselves Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) as The Doorknob X The Owl (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) as The Dodo Lowly Worm (Richard Scarry cartoons) as Bill the Lizard Mayzie (Horton Hatches The Egg) as Bird in Tree Queen Sara Saturday (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) as The Rose Lady Elaine Fairchilde (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) as the Iris Henrietta Pussycat (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) as the Daisy Tinker Bell , Silvermist , Rosetta , Iridessa , Fawn , Vidia (Tinker Bell films), Blossom , Bubbles , Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Flora , Fauna , and Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) as The Flowers Queen Clarion (Tinker Bell films) as Singing Flower Winnie the Pooh as Humming Flower Tony Toponi and Bridget (An American Tail) as Kissing Flowers Miss Elaina and Katerina Kittycat (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) Dancing Daffodils Daniel Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) as Bud Mom Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) as Mother Flower Trudy Proud (The Proud Family) as Alice's Sister Marie (The Aristocats) as Dinah Card Painters as Themselves Card Soldiers as Themselves Flamingo Mallets as Themselves Hedgehog Croquet Balls as Themselves Wonderland Creatures as Themselves Trial as Themselves CHAPTERS: Reggie In Wonderland Part 1- Opening Credits/"In A World Of My Own" Reggie In Wonderland Part 2- The Run of the Bunny ("I'm Late") Reggie In Wonderland Part 3- Reggie Meets Cogsworth/The Bottle on the Table Reggie In Wonderland Part 4- The Arrival of Reggie ("The Caucus Race") Reggie In Wonderland Part 5- Reggie Meets Sharky and Bones Reggie In Wonderland Part 6- "Captain Hook and Mr. Smee"/"Old Father William" Reggie In Wonderland Part 7- A Worm with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" Reggie In Wonderland Part 8- A Garden of Talking Fairies/"All in the Golden Afternoon" Reggie In Wonderland Part 9- Reggie Meets Jiminy Cricket/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" Reggie In Wonderland Part 10- More Ups and Downs for Reggie Reggie In Wonderland Part 11- Reggie Meets Salem Reggie In Wonderland Part 12- The Mad Tea Party ("The Unbirthday Song") Reggie In Wonderland Part 13- The Mad Tea Party (The Bunny Arrives Again) Reggie In Wonderland Part 14- The Tulgey Wood Reggie In Wonderland Part 15- Reggie Gets Lost/"Very Good Advice" Reggie In Wonderland Part 16- "Painting the Roses Red"/Betty DeVille, The Queen of Hearts Reggie In Wonderland Part 17- Reggie Plays Croquet Reggie In Wonderland Part 18- Salem Appears Yet Again Reggie In Wonderland Part 19- Reggie's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) Reggie In Wonderland Part 20- Reggie's Narrow Escape/The Finale Reggie In Wonderland Part 21- End Credits MOVIE: Alice In Wonderland MOVIES/TV SHOWS: 'Rocket Power Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand Rocket Power: Island of the Menehune Rocket Power: The Big Day Arthur Family Guy An American Tail An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Sabrina: The Animated Series Sabrina the Teenage Witch in Friends Forever Sabrina's Secret Life Pinocchio House of Mouse The Princess and the Frog Rugrats The Rugrats Movie Rugrats In Paris: The Movie Rugrats Go Wild Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood Jake and the Never Land Pirates Peter Pan Peter Pan: Return to Never Land Beauty and the Beast Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World The Busy World of Richard Scarry Horton Hatches The Egg Tinker Bell Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Secret of the Wings The Pirate Fairy The Powerpuff Girls The Powerpuff Girls Movie Sleeping Beauty Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams ("Keys to the Kingdom") The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh The Proud Family The Aristocats VOICES: Kathryn Beaumont Bill Thompson Ed Wynn Jerry Colonna Jimmy MacDonald Sterling Holloway Richard Haydyn Verna Felton ''' '''Dink Trout J. Pat O'Malley Joseph Kearns Larry Grey Queenie Leonard Doris Lloyd Lucille Bliss Mani Nixon Norma Zimmer Tommy Luske The Mellomen: Thurl Ravenscroft, Bill Lee, Max Smith, and Bob Hamiln Don Barclay Pinto Colvig Heather Angel Shayna Fox Daniel Brochu Seth MacFarlane Phillip Glasser Thomas Dekker Nick Bakay Louis Chirillo Maurice LaMarche Cliff Edwards Eddie Caroll Jim Cummings Kath Soucie Tommy Lioutas Loren Hoskins Jeff Bennett Kevin Hendrickson Hans Conried Corey Burton David Ogden Stiers Tony Daniels Keith Knight Sara Berner Catherine Disher Teresa Pavlinek Mae Whitman Lucy Liu Kristen Chenoweth Raven Symone America Ferrera Angela Bartys Pamela Adlon Cathy Cavadini Tara Strong E.G. Daily Barbara Dirikson Barbara Jo Allen Russi Taylor Barbara Luddy Tress MacNeille Anjelica Houston Pat Musick Cathianne Blore Addison Holley Amariah Faulkner Jake Beale Devan Cohen Heather Bambrick Paula Jai Parker Liz English ' SPECIAL THANKS: ''' Walt Disney Stephen Druschke (inspiration) '''CREATED AND DIRECTED BY: Cartoonfan009 Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Cartoonfan009 Films